


A Vineyard Romance by KarieAuthoress

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme





	1. Classic

The gala festivities were in full swing, and James felt the pressure as he weaved in and out of the shadows created by the columns and alcoves. He had not wanted to attend this particular party, but he felt hard pressed to attend due to his father’s poor health and his brother’s penchant for finding the absolute wrong women to socialize with. It was his duty, as the eldest son, to watch over both at this, the last summer party of the year.

 

Where he skulked now, in a particularly dark space in the back of the hall, gave him a perfect view of his father. The man was discussing plans for his real estate with one of the neighboring farmers. James’ brother, Steven, was chatting up a petite blonde on the far side. Most definitely a debutante, not a married lady. Good, James felt safe leaving his brother alone for the moment. His father, William, was looking rather pale and tired of the conversation he was in, so James chose to interrupt a moment and draw his father out into the comfortable summer air.

 

His father smiled and allowed himself to be led away by James, sagging only when they were both out of ear and eye shot, stepping out onto the balcony that overlooked the gardens of their host’s house. James held the elder man to a bench nearby, again practically in the shadows, and leaned in to hold the man up, allowing him to breath. “Soon we should go home, Father. Your physician would not be pleased if he saw you thus.”

 

William nodded once. “Yes, my son. We shall leave soon. How fares Steven? Found another conquest to woo?”

 

The younger man chuckled, “Yes, I do believe he has at that. I should think we could leave him here for the time it would take to get home and send the carriage back for him…”

 

James trailed off as he heard what he believed to be voices raised in anger. He stood and walked to the balcony railing to peer down into the garden below. From this angle and distance he watched the agitated pacing of a young man, long curled locks flowing over his shoulders, his face turned away from the house. Another gentleman, similar in height and weight, reached out to him, grabbing his upper arm and spinning him swiftly to face back towards him. James caught sight of a strong jaw, well defined cheek bones and stern blue eyes before the other man moved in to block his vision. He was struck by how beautiful the young man looked.

 

Blinking, he soon heard some of the conversation the two men were having. It sounded suspiciously like a lover’s quarrel. James tensed as he listened to the words bounced back and forth between the agitated man and his obvious lover.

 

“Leigh, I cannot believe your arrogance! Touching me in public as if I were your property! I am not some simpleton chattel who needs follow you around to make you look well off before your peers!” the young man snarled and spit. James smiled at the aggressive stance he took with the other man, who he recognized as Leigh Brackett from the next province over. A wealthy man with much land, his estate was envied by many.

 

“You DO belong to me, Blair. It was your mother’s promise that you would live with me and assist me in my climb to the top of society!” Leigh snapped back as he flexed his strength, squeezing the young man’s arm in an almost painful grip. James could see the beautiful one’s face wince, then his eyes widened in surprise.

 

“And I have done so for the last three years! Yours is an estate desired by all who see you. I have done my duty as was stated by my mother after you set her with the Marquis to wed. She has gotten what she wanted out of this deal and so have you. The deal did not include this ridiculous notion of yours that my intimate favors were also yours.” Blair ripped his arm from Leigh’s grasp and stepped yet another foot away from the other man. Leigh reached to him once again, pleading in his voice.

 

“Blair, love. My own… do you not desire more than your dusty tomes and your ledgers? You have done admirably for me, and I only wish to give you more. A home, a bed, half my soul. Could you not share that with me?” Leigh stared beseechingly at his companion. James could understand why the lord would want the young man, he was beyond beautiful, and obviously far more intelligent than most Roués he had met. To have such a man as your companion, would make you forget that women were important to the human race.

 

But this young man did not hold himself as a Roué would. He was obviously not a sexual plaything, but rather and more a business consultant, a hired accountant from the conversation that James had over-heard. As he stepped another foot from Lord Brackett, he held up a hand, his face tight with a determined air. “Lord Brackett, I know you have given me so much these last three years. But I have no strong love for you. And I can honestly say that I do not expect to ever share these feelings of yours that you seem to hold for me.”

 

Brackett appeared to mull this over for a moment, and then came to a conclusion as to his thoughts. Blair appeared just as shocked as James over the Lord’s decision. “Very well then. Blair Sandburg, your employment in my house is hereby terminated. I expect you to have your affairs in order by the time I return this evening, and I desire you to withdraw from my estate post haste.”

 

Having given that pronouncement, Leigh Brackett turned on his heel and left the garden, never once looking back to view the devastation he had wrought on the young man he had attempted to woo only moments before. James remained at the railing, his heart going out to the young man as his entire world was whisked out from underneath him in short order. Blair remained for only a moment more, staring back at the house before turning and heading around for a side entrance. One that would take him to the road, and ultimately back to the Brackett estate where he could pack his things and go.

 

As he left, James made his way back to his father’s side, resting heavily on the bench and sighing deeply. William reached out and patted the nearest hand, his voice soothing the unnamed ache in James’ heart that had, for whatever reason, lodged there since catching first sight of the young artisan. “Was he fetching, this young man of Brackett’s?”

 

James snapped his head up and glared at the old man. “You heard?” at the older man’s nod, James exploded to his feet, his shoulders trembling with anger. “To turn the boy out for standing his ground, because he didn’t desire his master’s bed as much as his master desired his body! It’s horrid, callous and cruel!”

 

William nodded with James as he muttered, fussed and fumed. When James had wound down to a halt, his father leaned forward, standing on his own, and grabbed James’ arm. “Very well, shall we then extend this young man a benevolent hand in his time of need?"

 

James began putting one foot in front of the other, ready to battle whatever came between himself and the young man with the bright blue eyes. When he felt his father’s hand on his arm, he slowed enough to check on Stephen, who appeared to be looking for them as well, as he suddenly arrived on the other side of William and walked with them. “Lost her attention, did you?” asked the old man conversationally. The younger man shrugged.

 

“Not rich enough for her, it would seem,” groused Stephen. “I am not the heir of the estate.”

 

“Gold-digger,” muttered James as they clambered into the carriage and James ordered the driver to take off.

 

Pointing in the direction of the Brackett estate, they rode for several moments in silence before Stephen made an observation. “This is not the way home.”

 

William smiled and relaxed against his older son. “No, we have a stop to make.”

 

James kept his eye on the dirt road they traveled on, and it wasn’t long before he saw Sandburg on the side of the road, trudging along the uneven side, avoiding mud where he could. William tapped on the roof at James’ gesture and the carriage was brought to a halt beside the boy. James leaned out a bit and smiled. “Give a ride to a hapless traveler?”

 

Sandburg stopped and stared up at the carriage, and smiled shyly at James. “I thank you, sir, for your timely invitation.”

 

James laughed before extending his hand to help Sandburg into the carriage. He waved to the seat next to Stephen and resumed his own seat next to William. Sandburg settled in and Stephen, feeling a slight tremble, settled a bit more solidly and giving the younger man a warm body to break the chill. James smiled encouragingly as William asked politely, “Where to, my good man?”

 

“Brackett estate, please,” replied Sandburg as he tugged his coat tighter around him. It was large, old and of a heavy material. The rich silk shirt beneath it, as well as the trousers, spoke of wealth, leaving the coat as an oddity. James spoke to the driver and soon they were off again.

 

After a comfortable time had passed, James tossed a look at his brother, who shrugged a bit and opened the conversation. “I am Stephen Ellison.”

 

Hands were shook and Sandburg reciprocated gracefully, “Blair Sandburg, Vineyard Caretaker and accountant.”

 

James nodded approval as he extended his own hand. “James Ellison, and this is our father, William.”

 

Sandburg made the rounds and smiled gently. “Ah, in the presence of the entire Ellison clan. Your vineyards are beautiful, sirs. And your cheeses are among my favorites.”

 

“Thank you, but we are not so deluded as to believe that you have not seen better.” William smiled and chided lightly. Stephen’s eyes widened as he realized just who it was that sat beside him. “You work on the Brackett estate, surely you are proud of being responsible for bringing that vineyard out of the depths of despair and working it as well as you have.”

 

Sandburg shrugged, “Yes it was a challenge, but it was good honest work for me. And it is not my land, I must give credit where it is due.”

 

“As should he,” muttered James. Sandburg sighed as he slouched on the seat beside Stephen.

 

“I wondered how you knew me to be on this road, and marveled that you should be running this direction so late at night, when you live the other way.” Sandburg turned his face to the window, watching the scenery go by, the stars and the moon lighting the trees and hills. James stared at Sandburg, unable to defend himself against the truth, unwilling to retract his opinion. Silence reigned as they travelled on and soon they had pulled up to the front doors of the estate, the circular driveway brightly lit with torches. James opened the door and allowed their passenger to exit first, following directly after. He had but one shot at this, and he was determined to make it right.

 

At the door, James reached out and touched Sandburg’s arm, not grasping, but merely calling attention. The young man turned and met his gaze. Something turned over at the sight of such expressive eyes, and such a soft, sweet mouth. And then Sandburg smiled.

 

“I thank you for the ride, sir. If there is ever anything that I might do for you in the future, you have but to ask.” He held a hand out, prompting a parting shake of hands. James took the hand offered, but stepped a foot closer.

 

“I know you will find yourself without place in the morning,” he began before Sandburg cut him off.

 

“Perhaps not. Lord Brackett was in his cups so late in the evening. Mayhap he will rethink his hasty remarks err he sleeps well and has a clearer head when the sun rises…” the young man trailed off as James’ face hardened into a stoic mask of disbelief.

 

“As you say, but for whatever reason you find yourself without, you have an open invitation to seek gainful employment at the Ellison vineyards. Ours is a beautiful place, by your own admission, but every home could do with more refinement to make it as close to heaven as one can be without the pain of death.” James grinned at the blush he pulled from Sandburg’s cheeks. He released the young man’s hand and turned swiftly, regaining his seat in the carriage before William tapped for them to leave.

 

Glancing back, he had the perfect sight of watching Sandburg stand, dumbfounded, on the steps of Lord Brackett’s home.


	2. Contemptible

Of all the things that Blair could say about the day, as he trudged down the dirt road, his back to his past, his face to the future, one thing stood out. At least it was not raining.

 

It was, in point of fact, looking to be a pleasant day, as the sun rose from its slumber in the east. Blair could feel the first rays warm his back as he aimed himself westward. He tripped a bit on a stone and slowed down before he could fall, his ankle protesting the move as his ribs ground just a bit against themselves. He stopped, his back hunched over as the pain washed over him, causing his head to swim just a bit.

 

He didn’t hear the cart as it rolled over the rise, the mule that pulled it plodding along resolutely in his appointed task. Nor did he notice when it had stopped, the driver apparently not liking the scene before him. He did hear the cursing and the swift gait of the man as he rushed up to Blair, taking him by the shoulders and holding him steady.

 

“Easy there, boy. Hold up and let me get a look at you.” The driver cupped Blair’s chin in a calloused hand, shifting to get a look in his eyes, gazing into his face with concern. “Someone did a job on you, didn’t they?”

 

Blair said nothing, swallowing dryly against the lump in his throat. His rucksack, given to him by his mother and holding only a change of clothes and a few small books, slipped off his shoulder and onto the dry ground at his feet. He attempted to straighten himself, only to groan as the ribs protested his movement, as the ankle had, and his hands came out to wrap around the upper arms of the driver. “Ahh!”

 

The driver needed no other prompting, Lifting Blair over his shoulder and carefully laying him out in the back of the cart. A second later, the man was putting his pack next to him and sitting among the barrels he was carrying, peering into his stress pinched face. “Where do you come from, lad? Where be you bound?”

 

Blair blinked blearily up at the man as he tried to see past the sunlight causing him to wince. Finally he wheezed, “Ellison estate… promised employment…”

 

“So you’re headed there now, I take it. And someone jumped you for nothing, right?” The driver asked. When Blair didn’t answer, the driver patted him lightly on his good leg and moved to climb off the cart, drawing a light blanket over him to shield him from the sun. “Aye, then, I’ll drive you on to the estate. I was headed there after all, isn’t out of my way. You rest up while we go. Nap if you can. My cart isn’t swift by any means. But I should have us there by morning meal.”

 

Blair hardly heard him, so swiftly was he succumbing to his injuries that sleep was an enticing diversion from the pain. As he slipped off into a semi-restful peace, he fought off the memories of the last evening, when Lord Brackett had returned to the estate after the party they had both attended. *Blair had watched as the carriage, conveying the Ellison clan, had sped off and his heart went with them.*

 

*To be honest, he had been feeling this desire for quite some time. Master James’ words felt like a key to the door of his prison. He was being allowed to feel the need to leave, knowing he had a place to land when it all washed out from underneath him. He had been truthful, though, when he believed that Lord Brackett would be a better person in the light of day. It was a pity that Blair would not get the chance to see that happen.*

 

*When he entered the house, it was to find the maid Esmeralda in his room, packing his old clothing in his worn pack, his books along with them. “Ezi? What’s going on?”*

 

*Esmeralda paused, her hands clenched before her. “Blair! I was expecting you later. Did you… speak to Lord Brackett?”*

 

*Of course he had spoken to Lord Brackett… but how did she know something was happening tonight? “You knew?”*

 

*Her face fell as she sighed and sat heavily on his bed. The bed he had slept in for three years. The bed he would no longer be sleeping in as of this very night. “I knew he was plotting to invite you to his bed tonight. And I was concerned that you would not be strong enough to resist his charms. I could not see a kind, beautiful young man such as yourself become sullied by that monster.”*

 

*Blair sat by his friend and looped an arm over her shoulders. “You were attempting to protect my virtue, you wonderful woman you. But I must tell you, I am not as pure as you would think me.”*

 

*Esmeralda smiled and patted his knee. “Dear boy, I know that. But you are not the first young thing he has enticed into his bed. What he does to them is unconscionable. And I will not stand idly by and watch him destroy the honorable and honest creature you are.”*

 

*She stood and turned to him, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her matronly face. “You are leaving this place, Blair. If I have to pack you up, drag you out and put you on a horse myself.”*

 

*And she would have done so, Blair knew that. He understood her concern, but he was a man grown. He was strong enough to take care of himself. But, on the off chance that things did not work out well, Blair kept the rucksack packed and ready to go. It would prove to be his saving grace when Brackett arrived home an hour later.*

 

*Blair was sleeping, the house was quiet. And then the front door slammed, awaking the entire household. Blair leaned over the railing, peering down at Leigh from the second floor, and knew that this night would be worse than he had believed. Brackett was beyond drunk, practically slobbering in his inebriation. Glancing up, the Lord of the house caught sight of Blair, his eyes twinkling merrily as he yelled at the top of his lungs. “Beautiful Blair! My Own! You stayed!”*

 

*Blair hustled down the stairs, grabbing at Brackett’s arms and urging him into silence with a finger to his lips. “Lord Brackett, please. You will waken the entire house!”*

 

*Brackett leered at Blair, snatching at his nightshirt and leaning heavily on his shoulder, hands groping and fondling the covered flesh. “Blair, my Blair, my beautiful, beguiling, perfect Blair. Come with me, let me have you. I could take you to untold heights of pleasure.”*

 

*Blair grabbed at the hands groping him and firmly pushed them away. But Brackett was determined and soon Blair found himself in a struggle for control. The stairs, wide as they were, was still the worst place possible for the tussle and Blair soon understood that all too well when one of his feet slipped. He tumbled down the stairs landing in an untidy heap at the bottom. *

 

*Blair groaned in pain. He could feel that he had strained his ribs badly, though he was pretty sure none were broken, and given at least one ankle a good knock. He didn’t want to move but knew also that he had to. Brackett had followed him down the stairs, albeit in a more controlled manner, and was now using his injuries as an excuse to legitimately manhandle him. The older man’s licentious touching and prodding, under the guise of caring, almost elicited some involuntary cries out of Blair, the pain severe even if the injuries weren’t quite that bad. But they were bad enough, and Blair wasn’t required to put up with this manner of treatment.*

 

*Blair at first tried to push the roaming hands away, but that proved ineffectual. Brackett was having too much fun to allow anyone to cry a halt to it, not even if the person saying stop was the owner of the body he was having fun with. So Blair shoved the man hard making him fall ignobly to his ass there in the hallway. Brackett sat there for a moment, stunned. Blair didn’t know if it was the booze or the shock of refusal holding him immobile so he thought this would be a good time to take his leave.*

 

*He attempted to pull himself off the floor, but was thwarted when his movement seemed to wake Brackett up. The older man growled and leapt forward to pin Blair back down into place. Straddling the younger man’s thighs in order to free up his hands, Brackett began to swing wildly and rant.*

 

*“You bastard, you useless bastard! I was willing to give you everything, to let you have a home with me indefinitely, and this is how you repay me?” *

 

*Thankfully, Brackett was too drunk to really do as much damage as he was capable of, but he still managed to get more than a few lucky shots in. Two solid hits to the right side of Blair’s ribcage landed clean enough that Blair heard and felt something give. He prayed they had only cracked and not out and out broken. Then a glancing blow to the head was more than hard enough to split his lip, black at least one of his eyes, and frankly make him see stars.*

 

*That was it – enough was enough. Blair managed to unbalance Brackett by kicking up a hip, Brackett teetered trying to regain his balance but Blair wasn’t going to let him. He’d followed his advantage up with a two fisted swing to the side of the older man’s head, knocking him off him to sprawl on the floor out cold. Blair laid half on his side where his exertions had put him, and eyed the comatose form warily. Then a sound made him peer further into the dark shadows of the hall. What he saw when he finally pierced the gloom made him want to fall back to lie flat and just laugh.*

 

*Dear, sweet, beautiful, Esmeralda had been coming to his rescue. She was standing there in the dark of the room brandishing a wicked looking iron fireplace poker and a determined air. “That’s less than you deserve, you bastard,” she muttered as she tossed the poker on the floor. Gathering the hem of her nightgown, she stepped over the body and rushed to Blair’s side. “How badly, dear?”*

 

*Blair tried to move, grunted, and managed to struggle to his feet, Esmeralda assisting him the entire way. He made as if to go to Brackett, but she stopped him as the houseboy, Thomas, came down the stairs. “Ezi, we have to be sure he’s not dead.”*

 

*“You’ll not render aid to that worthless piece of goat dung, boy. I’ll not see you harmed anymore.” She took time to set his down on the nearest soft surface, the chaise lounge in the parlor, and moved his shirt aside to get a look at his side. He attempted to breathe shallowly as she probed the right side ribs. One in particular caused a sharp hiss and she nodded, as if she expected this. “The ribs are most likely cracked, not broken. I’ll bind them to keep you from shifting them.”*

 

*Blair nodded as she took bedding that Thomas dragged down from one of the bedrooms, tearing it into strips to wrap his injured body. He offered no advice, only answering questions when pain allowed him to do so. In all, the ribs were the worst of his troubles and he wondered how he was to get from the house to the Ellison Estate, at least an hour’s journey by carriage.*

 

*“It will be a long walk with this ankle,” he muttered to no one in particular. Esmeralda glanced up and met his eyes. *

 

*“If you think you can stand, I’ll get you on a horse to ride,” she replied. Blair shook his head, halting her progress as she shifted him on her shoulder. Thomas had come back down with Blair’s pants, boots and rucksack, and was helping to dress Blair as efficiently as possible. The boot over the injured ankle was difficult to slide on over the wrapping that Esmeralda had done to it, so Thomas tied it by the laces to the rucksack before handing it to Blair. The young man grunted painfully, yet still attempted to explain to Esmeralda the danger they were in.*

 

*“Ezi, I can’t take a horse. It’s the middle of the night and, if he wakens, Brackett could call the lawmen on me and have me arrested as a horse thief.” Blair struggled with the pack, settling it on the shoulder opposite the bad ankle that was only now making its self known. The balance helped him hobble for the door without much assistance from Esmeralda. *

 

*“I had not thought of that, Blair. Oh, listen to me, doddering old woman that I am.” Esmeralda opened the door and helped Blair down the steps. Blair grasped her arm, halting her words as they halted their progress.*

 

*“Ezi stop. It’s all right. I’ll go to the Ellison’s and hide there. I’m sure they will take me in, they as much as told me last night they knew that I would be safer there. I should have heeded their concern and ask them to take me last night.” Blair kissed the old woman on the cheek. “Don’t stay any longer than you have to, and take care of Thomas and yourself.”*

 

*She kissed him back and smiled. “I’ll get your mother’s address and bring it to you later. Now off with you.”*

 

*And so, Blair had left the Brackett estate, his hobbling steps taking him further and further from his problems and closer and closer to sanctuary.*

 

He was still concerned for Esmeralda and Thomas, they being the closest he had to family since his mother’s marriage. He didn’t blame Naomi for her lax correspondence. Being the lady of a great house was taxing and tiring. He understood because it was just as difficult to keep ahead of things in a vineyard. But from the first day, Esmeralda has been his source of strength and a confidant as he lived his days at the estate.

 

He hoped that Lord Brackett would not come to seek him out. It would be both embarrassing and frightening. He also prayed that the invitation extended to him the night before was truthful. He certainly needed all the good luck he could get at this point.

 

“Just another hill and we’ll be there, son,” called the driver of the cart and Blair was brought back to himself and the reminder of his many aches and bruises. Turning over and fumbling with the blanket, he looked over the boards and watched the rolling hills of the Ellison estate flow by, filled with row upon row of grape vines.

 

“Beautiful…” he muttered as they rolled past. The driver glanced over his shoulder to stare at Blair. Blair looked back, “Tell me what you see?”

 

The driver, whose name he had never gotten, swept his gaze around him and then back to Blair. “I see grapes… I see hundreds of dollars for the picking…” Blair sighed at the response. Of course a poor man would only see riches surrounding him, unable to touch. The driver urged his mule to move on again before asking, “What is it you see, young one?”

 

Blair gazed out at the rolling hills and sighed before settling back in the cart,” I see heaven.”


	3. Casual

It had been a quiet morning, cut off dramatically at the morning meal with the arrival of the bloodied, bruised body of Blair Sandburg, delivered hastily by one of the cream drivers who visited the Ellison estate daily. Afterwards, it was a blur of activity that included the arrival of the physician and the hustle and bustle to care for the young man who had so obviously been attempting to find sanctuary in the House of Ellison.

 

William was greatly relieved that the extent of the boy’s injuries was bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. His true injuries were the split lip, the concussed head and blackened left eye, most likely all delivered to him by Lord Brackett. It was everything that William could do to keep James from harrowing off to deal similar damage to Brackett in vengeance of Blair. But a kind word and a gentle reminder of the young man sleeping on the other side of the door and James had settled down, his eyes shadowed and his teeth grinding.

 

Now the three Ellison men sat together on the veranda, watching the sun set and feeling the evening’s chill coming on to cool tempers and sooth frayed nerves. At least that could be said of two of the Ellison men. As he watched, William took note that James appeared to be on alert, his tension ratcheted up a notched from the moment he had laid eyes on the wounded young man.

 

Throughout the entire day, James had been on hand, silently turning the boy this way and that as the doctor asked, gently holding him when he whimpered, smoothing back sweat damp curls to see into those magnificent blue eyes to judge the amount of pain more accurately. And the entire time, his senses appeared to have behaved themselves. This of its self was a miracle, as James was forever suffering with his gifts. But today it appeared that James was in full control, something that William would have sworn his son had given up on entirely.

 

Attempting a light conversation, William sighed, “So, when did your sense of touch come back James?”

 

James jumped, his ice blue eyes snaring his father’s. He glowered for a moment, and then relaxed as he realized that he had only to tell the truth where his family was concerned. “Last night and then again today. I could feel the heat of the bruises. Master Charles said it was a great help to him in ascertaining Blair’s injuries.”

 

William raised an eyebrow at the informal use of the boy’s first name, but made no remark. He carried on with his questioning, “And the rest of your senses? How do they fare?”

 

James sighed and Stephen began to snicker, only to drop his gaze at his father’s stern glance. If William hadn’t known better he would have believed that his eldest son was hiding something from him. But he knew that it was only concern for the unpredictability of his gifts that had James silent. He put no pressure on James, but simply waited him out.

 

“The sight was going well. The smell was getting to me… he stank of pain and fear. And Brackett. The man had to have been practically laying on him to have that much stench on him.”

 

Stephen made some sort of impolite noise at the mention of Brackett, and William silently concurred. Out loud, he said, “I do hope he gets better soon. I have a bad feeling that whatever the quarrel, Brackett will most likely come to make entreats for the boy to return to him.”

 

“More like demands," Stephen muttered. "Brackett is nothing if not brash about what he wants."

 

The distinctly unamused gaze that washed over him from his older son would have sent a lesser man to shiver for his soul. As it was, William barely suppressed a shudder of his own and Stephen refused to look his brother’s direction. William covered his hesitation with a quiet chuckle as he attempted to answer his younger son, "Well yes, be that so…"

 

“He’ll not have him.” The statement was spoken in such a low tone, William could not help the involuntary shudder this time. Neither William nor Stephen sought to gainsay the other man and simply held their tongues, allowing silence to reign for a moment. Eventually James left them, citing a need to check on their injured guest and bidding them good night.

 

Stephen watched his brother leave, returning to the house and eventually to the upper guest bedroom. William looked away. Before he could think of anything to say, he heard a whistle from his younger son before he whispered, “Now that was interesting.”

 

“What?” asked William, although he had a feeling he knew what Stephen was going to say. He was getting the same feelings.

 

“For a man as together as Jim is on the outside, he has to be screaming on the inside at this travesty of justice.” Stephen observed aloud. William nodded his agreement. Stephen turned back to him, bright eyes wide with excitement. “I suspect that this year will be an intriguing one, watching those two.”

 

William canted his head to the side, “Why? Are you thinking your brother wouldn't mind yonder young man to warm his bed?”

 

Stephen sputtered his evening tea, droplets falling onto his lapels even as he sat forward. William's face took on an impish cast that only the elderly and very young could master. Steven attempted to brush off the spilt liquid as he protested, "What? No! I was not saying anything of the sort.”

 

William smiled at his youngest one’s growled protestations of innocence and asked, "Why not? It is what I have been thinking since your brother first laid eyes on that beautiful face.” William smirked as he lounged in his seat. “I also believe that the young man could do no better than James, but… I do not believe it will be an easy road for the two of them.”

 

“Why ever not? You said yourself that the boy was beautiful. And James is not apt to look for a woman to marry again. They would be a perfect match.”

 

William remembered then, that Stephen had not been made privy to the conversation that he and James had overheard the night before, as Blair had told his master in no certain terms was he inclined to sleep with his employer. “Let’s just say that Blair would have to warm up to James before entertaining the idea.”

 

“I say that anyone is better than Brackett, the stories about his family…" Steven paused to shudder. "Well let’s just say they are not known for savory practices. Besides, James is a catch, the best of the lot really. Mister Sandburg would have to be crazy and a fool not to fall in love with him if it were offered, as you say."

 

And so saying, Stephen stood, bade his father good night and marched back into the house, leaving William alone with his thoughts.

 

‘It would not be so bad for Blair and James to come together,’ thought the old man, ‘but honestly I do not foresee this happening so soon after the events that have already transpired. One thing I know for certain, James is very protective of Blair. For now I believe this is a good thing.’

 

He sipped his tea and watched the stars come out in the night sky. ‘That marriage with Carolyn had been a disaster from the start. She was only after James for the money he could make for her. She was nothing like my Mary, God rest her soul. Finding that James could not father a child for her was the last straw, I believe. Good riddance to bad rubbish.’

 

As the moon began to rise from his left, he mused some more over the meeting of James and Blair. ‘They have only known each other for mere moments and already James is far more protective of Blair than he ever was with Carolyn. I wonder what makes him feel this is necessary. He knows next to nothing about the lad yet he acts as if this one is joined to him in some way.’

 

‘Perhaps there is more here than just a chance meeting. Perhaps God himself has intended this meeting between these two men. Although, if one followed the good book, they would know that God supposedly frowns on a joining of two men… but God does not make that decision in this house.’

 

William stood carefully and turned to look up at his house. In the lit window on the second floor that faced the southern vineyards, William watched as Jim sat at the beside of Blair, one hand carefully brushing the curls off the young man’s forehead, whispering words in the shell like ear nearest him. It reminded the old man of his wife, this 20 years gone, whispering chastely into the ear of his son as he tossed and turned with fever. That particular illness had taken from James the ability to give a child and heir to the family. But William held no malice in his heart for that, nor for the loss of his wife during the birth of his second son, Stephen.

 

“All good things come to those who wait,” he muttered as he dusted himself off and strode to the house. James would not have the heart of this young man so quickly, if that were his intentions. But William had a feeling that the wait would be well worth it. As he climbed the staircase he looked up to find James waiting for him at the head, one hand out to steady him on his climb.

 

William smiled and hugged his son. James held fast to his arm a moment, whispering in his ear. “I could hear every word you and Stephen spoke this night father, and I will have you know I do not intend to change my tastes in sexual partners at this late stage in my life. You should be ashamed of yourself."

 

William chuckled and shrugged. "James of course you heard every word, you were supposed to. And let me tell you, what you do or do not do is not up to me, but you are a fool if you let the young man slip through your fingers."

 

James floundered, "But father, the social conventions of those we see as our peers--”

 

William cut him off, "Tcha, at my age, one has seen many a thing, and has learned not to show any embarrassment over it. What you do in your bed is none of neither my, nor their, concern.”

 

James stood staring at his father’s casual regard to his sex life, such as it was. Before he could say anything further, William leaned. “And might I give a word of advice?” James nodded woodenly as William cocked an eyebrow and saucily said, “Let the young man get comfortable here before you set out to woo him and show him what it is like to be loved by an Ellison?”

 

He did not wait for his son’s reply, moving on to his own bedroom as James stared after him slack jawed.


	4. Complicated

Jim just stared balefully at the younger man who was not cowed in the least by said stare. He drew in a breath, held it, and then blew it out again. There, that made him feel much better, now he could ask, "So, would you tell me again what it is that you would like?"

 

His reply was a pointed huff and the words, "I would like you to escort me over the estate, tell me what you see, what you dream, and what is actually happening."

 

Very well, he had heard what he thought he'd heard. The request really was rather minor, but James had been doing his best to avoid Blair as much as he could since the younger man had started to regain his strength. This long jaunt through the woods over the hills was going to be... torturous.

 

Torture in that every time James turned around there was something from Blair that stimulated his senses and caused a fierce protective instinct out of him. Torture in that, Blair’s every word, hand gesture, brush of hand on arm, was a reminder that he was beautiful, desirable, and ultimately - unattainable.

 

It was everything James could do not to break the young man’s trust in him. The smell of him was earth and spice. His face appeared angelic in the bright light of day, the sun shining his hair like burnished copper. His voice was soothing and enticing, and his touch… his touch was often whisper soft and only caused James to crave it more and more.

 

The only sense that had not been affected by the presence of Blair was taste… and James did not want to think about what that could entail, although it did often take up the bulk of his mind while in his quiet moments.

 

Yet it was his duty, as the lord of the house, as the businessman, to give this to Blair so that the young man could do his job. And so, struggle though it may have been, James walked with Blair throughout the grounds, into the vineyards and all through the cheese barn where they made their cheeses. James insisted that Blair taste the new cheeses and Blair delighted in doing so. His smile lit up the corners of the shadowy room they stood in and yet again warmed James’ heart in ways he did not understand.

 

Blair was also one for conversation. And he seemed to know a little about everything he saw. The conversation ranged from the area they lived in, to the variety of grapes the Ellison’s had chosen to grow and ended with the marriage of wine and cheese, and why James’ family was very wise in marketing them together.

 

So taken by the pitch and timber of Blair's voice James hardly realized that the headache he was normally threatened with when surveying the cheese vats had not appeared. In fact the headache he had been used to as a constant companion since he had grown to adulthood had vanished. James was mystified as to why this was but grateful all the same.

 

“James… Master James… Lord Ellison!” James snapped back to the present to find Blair standing before him, cool hands cupping his face. He sucked in a sharp breath and struggled to control the flood of delicious aroma that spoke to him of Blair. He sighed and glanced around himself. They were in one of the wine tasting barns with a bottle of the family’s Gris and several cheeses on a tray.

 

“Master Sandburg,” James flushed embarrassingly, “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

 

Blair laughed, “I was asking… what your favorite cheese was? I’m curious as to what you taste when you pair it with wine.”

 

James nodded, glanced around again and sighed. “Actually, if you will bare me pardon. I do not usually taste the fruits of the vineyard, or the cheeses.”

 

“Why ever not? How else are you to know that you are successful in your productions?” Blair asked incredulously. James blushed yet again.

 

“I often have trouble with… taste…,” stammering and stumbling over his words, James finally blurted out, “It’s all so much sand to me. I believe my palate is unsuited to the task.”

 

Blair watched him, frowning with concern. When James fell silent again, Blair nodded his understanding. “I see… would you please… for me… try again?”

 

James opened his mouth to refuse politely, but one look in the young man’s eyes and James knew he would refuse nothing of this beautiful creature. Blair held up a finger full of warmed brie, urging James to taste it. James obediently opened his mouth, stuck his tongue to the cheese and licked delicately. The first taste exploded across his mouth and tongue sending shockwaves down his spine. As Blair prepared to remove his hand, James clutched it in his fingers, holding it in place as he took more of the soft, warm treat.

 

Blair laughed as he held a glass of Gris in his other hand, urging James to sample it as well. The powerful combination of cheese and grapes washed over James, leaving his head swimming and his senses dancing. He blinked once, staring back into Blair’s intense gaze. “Delicious…” he muttered. Blair smiled.

 

“Well now, this is a good thing, Master James.” Blair set the glass down with a small chuckle, "Or how else would we expect your family to make a profit?" James chuckled with Blair, at least until he saw Blair was finishing clearing the rest of the brie off his finger. Then the chuckle became strained as James watched in rapt attention. He was brought back out of his blank state yet again by the grunt of approval from Blair. “Yes, that is quite fine indeed. I would serve that as an appetizer for a light supper, with a bottle of Resling…”

 

And then he was off again. James chuckled lightly. As they walked the path from the barn back towards the house, the older man decided to try and learn a bit more about this amazing young man. “From where do you hail, Master Sandburg?”

 

Instead of answering, the young man chided, “If I am to be under your employ, sir, I would think you could call me by my Christian name? Blair?”

 

James raised an eyebrow, “But Sandburg is not a Christian surname, sir.”

 

Blair laughed, “There you have me to rights, sir. But please, Blair will be fine. I am master of no one here.”

 

James nodded and prepared to resume the questioning when Blair stumbled on a loose stone and reached out blindly for stability. James’ arm around his waist was perfect for this need and Blair gratefully leaned into the embrace. James swallowed convulsively as he held the firm weight of the man in his arms, his senses unexpectedly reaching out for and locking on to the person he held.

 

He was reluctant to release Blair, the feel of that body felt delicious. But release Blair he did, and made sure the young man was steady on his feet. “Perhaps we have finished for the day, Blair? You look a little pale.”

 

Blair nodded slowly, his face showing his obvious fatigue. “Yes, thank you, sir. Mayhap after a bit more rest, I can begin my duties full time.” He began to walk to the house again after flashing James a bright, sunny smile. “Good afternoon to you, sir.”

 

James nodded woodenly, watching as Blair went into the manor house and listened as he trudged up the stairs. He continued to listen as Blair slipped out of his britches and climbed into the soft bed that had been given to him to use indefinitely. He listened until he was certain of the even breathing of sleep, and then he turned away. He wasn’t prepared for the cold, assessing eyes of Esmeralda Guthrie or of the boy, Thomas.

 

“Frau Guthrie, it is a pleasure to see you this fine afternoon.” James smiled as he attempted to charm the old maid. Her glare told him volumes. She was neither amused, nor affected by his attempt at charming her. James sighed softly. "Madam, may I enquire to what is troubling you?"

 

Esmeralda and Thomas had arrived two days after Blair, leaving the employ of Brackett and seeking out the young man, as family were want to do. Although they admitted to not being blood, they felt as if Blair were family all the same. Thus they had come to work for the Ellison’s to watch out for Blair. Esmeralda’s grim countenance told James that she felt he was in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

 

"Lord Ellison, sir, I mean no disrespect but we can see how you look at our young Blair and don't be thinking we will stand by and allow you to pull the same nonsense that Brackett did." The older woman's stance and facial expression belied her apologetic tone and James gaped. He had no doubts she would take him in hand if she felt it warranted to protect the young man she thought of as a son.

 

James was flabbergasted. First his father and now this old woman, the both of them were accusing him of having unspeakable thoughts towards the admittedly charming young man who had just gone upstairs. Did he have something showing on his face? Branded on his forehead perhaps? Finally he answered, "Madam, I have no earthly clue as to what you are alluding to. Blair seems to be a very nice young man who has been given a bad time of it lately; I just want to help him out while he helps the estate out. What else is there?"

 

Thomas began to snicker into his hand as Esmeralda choked. She seemed to peer deeply into his eyes as if she were looking for something. Then finding it she backed off and started walking away muttering to herself. "Well I'll be knocked for a loop, the young master truly has no idea what I'm talking about. Of all the daft…" Then her mumbles got too distorted for even Jim to make out. Thomas though started to gasp as he was desperately fighting back laughter the more she said.

 

Jim stood where they left him, absolutely and totally mystified. What the hell was that about?


	5. Constant

“Watch your feet Thomas, this is a larger township than you are used to. I wouldn’t want you to lose yourself here…” the warm, rich timbre of his master’s voice brought Thomas’ thoughts back to the present as they passed the first small houses that made up the village of Strasbourg. Situated on the Rhine, it was a perfect port for ferrying wine and cheese to the larger markets further south.

 

The young houseboy turned assistant to the Overseer of Ellison’s Estates picked up his feet and followed in his master’s wake, awed by the sheer multitude of people that surrounded them. Master Blair flowed through the crowd of people as if they were water, leaving a large enough wake for Thomas to remain right behind. Fully healed of all injuries Brackett had inflicted Master Blair held his head up and his back straight, he was once again the proud Master that Thomas aspired to be.

 

They were in town to investigate the market place, catch the latest gossip on trends and fashion, as well as learn the fair market values for the Ellison’s wares. Master Blair had also expressed a desire to buy a few incidentals for himself while they were there. Imagine Thomas’ surprise when they stepped over to the second hand clothiers stalls. Laying a hand on the sleeve of his master’s arm, Thomas asked hesitantly, “Are you certain you wouldn’t rather look in some of the better clothiers, sir?”

 

Master Blair turned and smiled, chiding softly, “Thomas I don't plan to sit idly by, I need clothing I can work in, serviceable things that are still presentable. Things I don't have to worry about ruining. A few stains and mends aren't going to detract from the garment, not when I tend to treat them worse.”

 

This made sense, of course, and Thomas said no more about it. But he did wonder when, after the fifth stall, Master Blair came away only with two shirts and one pair of britches to show for his efforts. With an inquisitive air Thomas followed his master towards the cheese stalls in the vender square. Finally, after sampling one or two cheeses, Thomas felt his curiosity explode. “Are you certain that is enough clothing for the winter, Master?”

 

Again Master Blair smiled, “Thomas, there was one thing my mother taught me growing up. Only keep what you can carry on your back. The reason my pack was so light when leaving Lord Brackett’s home was that I had yet to buy new clothing to replace the tattered rags I had finally worn through.” He passed a book seller, glanced over a few of the titles, and carried on, “Now I have had time with the Ellison estate, I have some money saved from selling my old rags to the Raggers stalls. And now it is time to update my wardrobe, don’t you think?”

 

“But, sir... do you believe these clothes enough for the winter colds?” Thomas asked as they passed the fish mongers on the way to the docks. Master Blair walked along, his mind deep in thought. He began to speak, but stopped abruptly, his hand out to stop Thomas, and a finger to his lips in caution. Following the angle of his gaze, Thomas saw three men, all from the estate of Lord Leigh Brackett. Or at least late of the estate as they seemed to be laboring for another now. Thomas still swallowed fearfully.

 

As the two of them stood just around the corner, one of the men straightened from bending over a crate he was shifting, and muttered darkly, “Should have done this weeks ago, lads. Would have saved us a pretty penny by now, eh?”

 

A second man nodded as he grunted under a particularly heavy keg. He set it on a wooden pallet and turned for another one, wiping sweat off his brow in the meantime. “Yeah, yeah, Ralf, if we had only listened to you before, and not the pretty lies of Lord Brackett, we would have held onto more of our savings. But how were we to know that the young Master Sandburg was the one making sure we was getting paid? Out of his own pocket even if need be that ain't something you normally hear Overseers doing."

 

“That old lady did… Ezi? The downstairs maid? She were the one to tell me about it,” replied the third man as he checked the ropes on another pallet. The second man snorted.

 

“Ezi, now there be a woman with a head on her shoulders. Took off after young Master Sandburg just as soon as she could put her feet under her that one did. Drug that boy off with her, the one to always fawn over the Overseer.” Thomas ducked his head at this last, remembering his affection for Master Blair and his happiness when Ezi told him that they were off to join the young master. Glancing up to catch the master’s eyes, he frowned at the concerned gaze that stared out at the three men.

 

“Didja hear what all that hullabaloo was about anyway?” asked one man. The second shook his head but the third narrowed his gaze.

 

“From what I hear tell, the young master caught the eye of Lord Brackett.” The other two men groaned as the implications stacked up.

 

"Well Master Blair was a pretty one, I could see how a man's head might be turned if'n he were weak to that sort o' thing. Still don't make it right," snarled one man.

 

"The lousy cur should be castrated, he should. World would be better off without him," snapped the other. "I know we are. Only problem is that after he stopped storming about and ranting, he started to blather on about Sandburg attacking him and stealing his silverware."

 

“I don’t believe it!” yelped the first man, “My Bonnie, what worked in the kitchen, said she heard about that as well, but she polished the silver that very same afternoon. Two week later ‘twas gone. That’s when I took my girl and we left.”

 

“Aye,” agreed the second man, “And we should have left sooner, I say.”

 

The other two men grumbled their agreement and soon went back to work. Thomas watched them until he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it was time to move on. He walked beside his master, both silent as they weaved their way through the crowd. Eventually they reached a fountain and sat on its edge, Thomas watching the master, and the master watching the people go by.

 

“When my mother and I first came to this part of the country, we were both weary in body and in spirit and looking for some place to belong,” the master’s voice appeared calm on the surface, but Thomas was watching the man’s eyes and knew that he was actually hurting. “My mother never had the security and peace of belonging before, and she wanted me to have something like it before I was too old to enjoy it.”

 

Thomas listened intently, not interrupting the man as he spoke. “I came to Brackett’s Estate because it was tired, looked old and needed a tender hand to care for it. During that time, my mother came to visit and met the Marquis de Alsac. Brackett made it possible for her to spend time with the Marquis, which led to their marriage.”

 

“You helped your Momma to find a place to belong… that’s nice sir.” Thomas soothed as he laid a hand on the man’s arm. Master Blair shrugged and smiled thoughtfully for a moment.

 

“You know why I had to leave, don’t you Thomas?” asked the man in a haunting tone. Thomas dropped his eyes, his voice lowering automatically.

 

“He was hurting you, Master Blair. You shouldn’t have had to endure that. He could have killed you that night…” Thomas struggled to hold back tears. He felt a finger brush his cheek, looked up and found the master’s smiling eyes.

 

“It is good to know that I have people like you and Esmeralda to look after me, Thomas.” The master sighed before he stood and brushed off his britches. Thomas followed him, grasping his sleeve and pulling him to a halt.

 

“Master Blair, Ezi and I aren’t the only ones who care for you, you know?” Thomas insisted, “Master James and the Ellisons care for you as well. They wouldn’t want to see you hurt anymore than I do.”

 

Master Blair smiled again as he patted Thomas’ hand, “I know Thomas… but one must stop and think, at what price have they extended their friendship to me?”

 

Thomas did not know what to say to this. After a moment he noticed that Master Blair had moved on, and rushed to catch up. He spoke no more of it for the rest of the day as they finished their business in the market place before turning back towards the carriage that would take them home. Even then, Thomas had no answers for his Master, but he knew one thing as a certainty from his own heart. No matter the price of this man’s friendship, it was well worth it.


	6. Conniptions

It was inconceivable to Leigh what the dear boy had been thinking. To leave his warm, safe home. Leigh would have given him anything, yet Blair ran away! And for what? To be fawned all over by that oaf, Ellison.

 

And to add insult to injury, half of the staff left almost immediately after! Oh, Leigh knew where they were. He had been given notice as soon as he could open his eyes, first by that fat hag Esmeralda, followed by that lack-wit Thomas. Three maids and four of the vineyard men left a week later. Another twelve people the week after that. Leigh was in serious need of people to man his estate, which he could ill-afford after looking at the books.

 

Blair had been spending an obscene amount of the estate funds on the lazy lay bouts. And Leigh’s safe was decidedly poorer for it. True he could have made do with what he had on hand and lived happily on it. But he had to find Blair. So he sank money into hired men to search the young man out by any means necessary.

 

And it had paid off. Just three days ago he received word that his angel could be found at the Ellison estate. So his first order of business was to ride down to the estate of his opposition and see for himself if the rumors were true. The man he had hired had come highly recommended, but anyone could easily mistake one carriage for another. His love could have easily gotten into another one at the marketplace, not that beautiful black carriage with the red silk curtains and the Ellison coat of arms on the back.

 

Yet, even as he sat his roan at the hill overlooking the estate’s back fields, he could see the dark, golden curls that marked his beautiful boy. His information confirmed, Leigh snarled in disgust. So Blair believed himself better than Leigh? He thought himself above such things as falling in love with his employer? See now how he flirts and returns coy smiles to Ellison as they stand side by side to watch the workers, some of them from Leigh’s own fields he would wager.

 

And Ellison, that thief! His hands continually drifted over to brush the soft curls that were Leigh’s to touch. Only his, no one else’s! A touch, a smile, a whispered conversation. Any moment now and Ellison would be kissing those soft, luscious lips!


	7. Collision

Another party and another group of guests. Only this time Blair was there at the behest of Lord Ellison and his sons. The occasion was Winter Solstice and the main attractions were the wine and cheese from the hosts own vineyards and barns. It appeared to be moving smoothly, everyone laughing and happy. Blair felt quite pleased with the turn out.

 

It had been several months since Blair had taken over the operations of the dairy and vineyards, and they had managed to turn out a decent vintage of both. Though the cheeses were of the soft variety for now, it was only a matter of time before they were producing harder cheeses and a greater variety of wines. Blair couldn’t be any more proud than he was right now.

 

And he had a lot to answer for, it seemed. Every time someone commented on the wonderful flavor or texture of either the wine or the cheese, one of the Ellison men would wink and nod as they pointed him out as the gentleman responsible for their fabulous repast. Blair knew that if he chanced to pass a mirror, he would be the color of a cabernet.

 

After the sixth such mention in an hour, Blair felt the need to find some clear air and stepped out onto the veranda to catch his breath. This being recognized for the hard work he put his hands to was heady stuff. He didn’t notice that Master James had seen his departure and was even now stepping out behind him to check on him.

 

“Is it getting to be too much for you?” James soothing tenor gave Blair a start and he stumbled back into waiting arms. He chanced a glance up into his employer’s blue eyes and flushed with the knowledge that the mirth he found there was due to his reaction. He stood firmly on his own and moved out of James’ grasp.

 

“It’s nothing… I am pleased that they have been impressed. But the grapes were already there on the vine and the cheeses were only asking to be coaxed from the cream.” Blair replied, firmly distancing himself from the man and the praise he felt he was unworthy of.

 

 

Blair’s tone must have grated on just the right nerve for James and he was quick to catch hold of Blair’s arm, hauling him over into the shadows and hiding him there among the rose bushes. His words were hissed and directed at Blair with such force that the young man could not help but to listen. “You sell yourself short, my friend. You have a veritable gift with the ground. Your palate is impeccable and your head for what works and what is desired is better than anything that I have ever seen. I know for a fact that the reason Brackett made such a profit is due to your influence while on his estate. I have seen the proof of that in the last few months that you have resided here.”

 

Blair ducked his head, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at such firm conviction from his employer. His eyes lit on the hands that wrapped themselves around his upper arms and held him against the wall behind him, the way they flexed and relaxed around his muscles. Gently, softly, lovingly. His breath caught at the possessiveness in that touch. James must have noticed the same thing as he quickly released Blair and took a step back.

 

Then as if he were trying to restore some semblance of detachment, the older man faced the vista off the balcony and straightened his clothes as he said, "Blair I know that this Winery and Dairy was doing well before you arrived, but I am not certain you are aware of exactly how much better we are doing since you actively started working. The difference is rather startling."

 

Blair pushed himself off the wall he had still been resting against as James spoke and wandered up to stand beside the other man at the railing. He cleared his throat, uncertain on how he should feel at the accolades being awarded to his person. Even if they were true. To make things better and more profitable, that was his job - wasn't it? How could he do less? Finally he said, “Thank you, Master James; I will keep your words in mind.”

 

James snuck a sideways glace at him that Blair caught out of the corner of his eye, and then nodded once. His response of "See that you do, Master Blair.” was delivered in a wonderfully dry deadpan that delighted the younger man.

 

Eventually he glanced back at the party, his voice soft as he whispered, “Perhaps you should get back. I see a number of unwed ladies waiting for your attentions.”

 

James glanced back as well, then snorted most ill-manneredly. “I’m sure they are simply awaiting Stephen’s attention on them. Many of them know my past and would have no wish to wed me, let alone…”

 

Blair quirked an eyebrow, but left his thoughts alone. If James wished to tell him, he would. The man was not known to hold back his thoughts, something that Blair had come to enjoy about the man over the last few months. “Be that as it may, your father is looking out the window and I can only guess what it is he wants. I guess I shall have to return to receive more praise for the work I have done simply because it is my duty.”

 

James glanced at his father as well and made a face. He said, "Ah yes, duty... Master Blair, I have to admit that your 'duty' lays lighter on the palate than mine any day of the week, and lighter on festival days."

 

“Your estate is heavy enough to keep me here for many a year, Master James,” assured Blair as he turned to enter the house. He failed to notice that James didn’t follow him immediately, but then he was swept up by Lord Ellison and went through the business of being praised all over again.

 

Time seemed to trickle by as Blair met one Lord after another, hiding in the shadows as much as he could. Some of the Lords had brought their own overseers to gain tips and ideas from him, and he didn’t mind sharing just a bit. He kept his advice minimal, because after all they were the competition. Several ladies smiled in his direction, but he chose to point them in the direction of the sons waiting in the wings.

 

He was holding court, as it were, with three Husbandmen from another estate when he noticed Rafe come to William’s side and whisper in his ear. William frowned, glanced in the direction of the front doors, and whispered something back to Rafe. James followed the discussion with an interested eye and even Stephen seemed to take notice. In moments there was a ruckus at the front entrance that drew everyone’s attention to it. Blair followed their gazes and sucked in a painful breath.

 

Lord Brackett had come for the party. Striding into the ballroom with an arrogant air about him, he swept off his cloak and let it drop, confident that some servant would deal with it. He stepped further into the gathering and raised his voice to the murmurs surrounding him. “William, my good man. I see you are having a party to celebrate this year’s harvest!” he paused and dropped his voice an octave, a distinctive smirk showing through in his voice, “My invitation must have lost its self in the post…”

 

Blair chewed on his bottom lip as he recognized the implied slight that Brackett insinuated with his words. And he knew that Brackett would most likely be staying until the end of the party. To turn him away now would be a flagrant insult from William, and that would never do in polite society. Better to back down and concede the match. William was no doubt thinking the same thing as he strode up to Brackett and extended his hand, a bright smile breaking out over his face. “Lord Brackett, my apologies, I did not realize that the invitation had gotten so lost. Now we know why you are late! I trust you are well, have some cheese and wine.”

 

The crowd around them heaved a collective, though near silent sigh as the two men joked and chuckled to each other as William began to lead Leigh off to the refreshments table, away from Blair. He, in the mean time, cast about for an exit. His eyes lighted on James, who stepped over to his side, his voice pitched low for Blair’s ears only. “He will not run you out of your home this time. To do so, he shall have to go through Father, Stephen and most definitely myself.”

 

Blair nodded, but even as he watched Brackett allow himself to be led off, he knew the man was still watching him, his eyes ever following him. Every time he turned away from Brackett to talk to someone, he felt the eyes on him. He felt like a mouse in the open fields with an owl preparing to swoop in and snatch him away. He was ever mindful of where the Ellison men were at all times, catching and making eye contact with one of them as much as possible.

 

It was not unexpected that, after some time of conversing with the other guests, Brackett finally made his way over to Blair, a glass of wine in one hand, a sliver of cheese on a piece of bread in the other, his eyes dark and cold while his mouth smiled. Blair stood by the hearth warming his body against the chill as people who had been there for hours began to take their leave.

 

With exaggerated care, Brackett held his glass aloft, catching the light of the candles and the fire on the glass, gazing at the clarity of the wine. He smiled as he swirled the wine swiftly, releasing its bouquet. He sniffed deeply before leaning in and whispering in Blair’s ear, “So this is where you have been hiding yourself, my own.”

 

Blair stiffened slightly before meeting the other man’s eyes as he sipped from the glass. “I was not exactly hiding from you, Lord Brackett.” He replied stiffly. Brackett chuckled lightly as he took a bite of cheese, chewing it thoughtfully before casually strolling around to stand behind Blair, his back to the room.

 

“I see you have healed up quite nicely,” whispered the man, his hot breath tickling Blair’s neck as he passed. “No lasting marks to mar that pretty face.”

 

Blair suppressed the urge to shudder. He knew that with all the witnesses in the room, Brackett was only attempting to get a rise out of him. “How did you find me?”

 

Brackett leaned in to drape one arm over Blair’s shoulders. He finished off the bread in his other hand, licking the cheese from his fingers almost obscenely as he smirked and continued his maddening whisper, “The rumors of the marketplace come to me eventually. I heard about your visit with that little boy, and how you climbed into an Ellison Carriage. This party tonight gave me the perfect excuse to come and see the evidence for myself.”

 

Blair refused to move or make any kind of scene, but his former employer’s demeanor angered him greatly. “And what should it matter to you. You all but threw me out of your house when last we spoke.”

 

“Ah, but my sweet, I was only attempting to give you what you so desperately desired… security.” Bracket reached around with the wine glass and sipped from it, his chin on Blair’s shoulder, his eyes scanning the room. Blair also scanned the room, and found James watching them. Blair could see in James' eyes that if he said the word that the older man would rush over and get rid of Brackett for him, but that he trusted Blair enough to wait until he was asked for help.

 

“Security in your bed, you mean. You thought to hold me as a caged songbird.” Blair snarled as he made as if to withdraw from the other man’s arms. Brackett wrapped his free hand around Blair’s arm to hold him in place just long enough for a final shot.

 

“Your watchdogs can not forever be guarding you, Blair. There will come a day.” Then he quickly pressed a kiss to the side of Blair's exposed neck, as if to underscore his point, before he released him. Blair's eyes widened in fear. James seemed to take that as his signal and he began to make his way across the room. Before any words could be spoken, or any other unpleasantness perpetrated, Brackett was gone. He'd set down his glass on a nearby table before sweeping out of the room as regally as he swept in. Blair stood by the hearth, his chest heaving and his heart pounding as James came to his side.

 

“Blair, did he hurt you,” asked the older man as he wrapped an arm around him and steered him out of the room. In moments James had pulled him into the library, closing the door behind him and pushing Blair into one of the large chairs. Blair shivered as he sat, the great gasping breaths he took not helping to alleviate his distress. Suddenly he was confronted with a short glass of amber liquid that he took without a word and downed in one shot, then choked. Coughing and sputtering as the liquor burned a trail of fire down his throat to settle in his stomach like a coal, he struggled to regain his breath.

 

"Damn! What was that?" he asked suspiciously. James chuckled as he drew a chair up to sit next to Blair, taking the glass and setting it on the nearby sideboard.

 

“It’s brandy. You look like you could have used a good shock to set you back to rights.” James replied as he laid a comforting hand on Blair’s knee. Blair sighed and took another deep breath, letting that out with a sigh as well.

 

“I thank you, sir. That was… most unpleasant.” Blair ducked his head and lowered his gaze.

 

“Which? The brandy or Brackett?” quipped James, causing Blair to chortle lightly. James joined him and in moments they were both more relaxed. James kept his hand on Blair’s knee, slowly massaging it as they sat. “Did he threaten you?”

 

“Not in so many words,” acknowledged Blair. He felt the hand on his knee stop and James withdrew. Blair settled further in his seat. “He makes me nervous. I don’t believe I have every been… desired so intently before without a care for my desire in return or not.”

 

James said no words as he sat beside Blair. Eventually Blair stood, lending an assisting hand to James to stand beside him. “As for Brackett, he scares me. I’ll not lie about this. But he is not taking me away from this estate easily.”

 

James smiled, “I concur. I would not let you be swept away from us so easily, Master Blair.”

 

Blair turned for the door, but then stopped and turned back to James, one hand pressed against his chest. “I would like, if it doesn’t upset you, for you to call me Blair… just Blair…”

 

James nodded, but then reached and snagged Blair’s hand before he could walk away. “I do not believe that Brackett is driven by desire for you, Blair, or should I say not only desire. I believe this is something else entirely, something less wholesome. No matter what, I’ll not let him take you away without a fight.”

 

Blair smiled as James led the way out of the room.


	8. Comfort

It was an accident. No one was prepared for it. Stephen was in the Dairy, William was in the house. Blair was in the field helping the men remove some rotted fencing, and a log rolled over James’ foot. No one was prepared for it, and only one person knew what was best after the fact.

 

“Easy, James. Lie still and let me see.” Blair’s voice remained calm as he turned his attention to James’ foot. The ground that James had been standing on was soft so not much actual damage had been done to the foot, but the pain was something else. “Ah, only a sprain.”

 

"Only nothing! It hurts!" James closed his eyes and struggled for control. He knew it was not anything major, a quick wrap and elevation, rest for a few days, and he would be good as new. But his senses were spiraling out of control and until he could regain that control, everything would be spiking.

 

“James, you have to trust me, I can help you.” Blair’s eyes reflected his own pain and James swallowed deeply. Blair had never lied to him, never steered him wrong. He could put his trust in Blair one more time.

 

The trip back to the house was as gentle as Blair and the other men could make it, but James still floated on a sea of pain. He blacked out at one point, because when next he opened his eyes, he was in his bed with his britches off and his head propped by pillows. His father sat by him on the bed and held his hand.

 

When William noticed that James was awake, he called for Blair to come in. Blair arrived with a bundle of rags and Esmeralda following him with a basin of water. In short order, William and Esmeralda had stepped out and left Blair with James. Alone.

 

Blair began to industriously bustle around Jim, setting things here, putting things there, and getting everything situated to his satisfaction while Jim watched mystified. He had no idea what the vial of oil Blair had slipped into the bottom of the hot water basin was for, but he soon was sighing in sensual pleasure as Blair dipped and then wrapped both his legs with some of the strips of fabric that had been brought in. Finally, once he was settled at the foot of the bed, he spoke to James and explained.

 

“I was 10 when mother met an old Chinaman who showed her many things. I, of course, watched over her shoulder, curious soul that I was.” With a swift hand, Blair reached in and fished out the vial, wrapping it in another rag. James could only imagine that it was very warm from the water of the basin. He unstoppered it and James registered the soothing smell of sandalwood, rosewood and thyme, this last being the most unusual as James normally only smelled this scent in food.

 

The other scent he registered was most definitely grape seed oil, and suddenly James realized why Blair wanted that last press. That in its self made sense for Blair was nothing if not frugal and resourceful. In order to remain in the moment, rather than to slip off into a fugue state due to the subtle scents of the oil, James paid more attention to Blair’s movements.

 

The light oil was smoothed onto his good foot first... the wrappings nudged handily out of the way with fingertips. Once the oil covered his foot and partway up his calf evenly Blair gently cupped the protruding bones of the ankles with his palms, the fingers supporting the limb. He started to manipulate and stroke in what felt like a set pattern all the while explaining to James about the body's ability to heal itself, “One of the things the old man told us was about a person’s ‘chi’, their inner power. He also explained such things as the ‘chakras’ and how the body is ruled internally.”

 

As he had when smell had been threatened, now he was about to lose feeling, until Blair spoke and he could concentrate on sound. James didn’t understand anything of what Blair was babbling about, but it served to take his mind off the soothing pattern that sent his body into such a relaxed state that he nearly lost his control over touch.

 

“He also spoke of herbs, which was the real reason my mother was interested. She was always one to learn about the flora of our surroundings. I was more interested in the medicinal properties of the plants around us, so his instructions over which herbs could help a body by inhaling or through contact with the skin became trapped within my fertile mind.” Blair smiled at this last. “I believe you are beginning to benefit from such an education, yes?”

 

James nodded, mesmerized by the soothing tones, the soft inflection and musical quality of Blair’s voice. He stared at the other man, memorizing every line, every angle of his face. The candle light cast a soft low on his features and his hair and gave him an angelic glow. James licked his suddenly dry lips and he flicked his gaze away before he could be drawn any closer to that perfection. The man had to know he was beautiful, didn't he? He couldn't be that unaware of his draw for men like Brackett, and now himself much as he had tried to deny it at first.

 

But clearly his interest wasn't in James anymore than it was in Brackett, and that was something that they both had to face. And unlike Brackett, James would want so much more than just a quick roll in the sheets, he would want the other man's heart, body and soul. Because that is what he would be offering in return. Love, pure and true.

 

But James feared it would never happen. Blair's fear of being seen as a gold-digger, nothing more than a plaything for a master’s bed held James in check. And while he offered love to the younger man, the feeling etched into his very soul, Blair he feared would never return the sentiment. And the last thing James ever wanted to do was push the young man into something he didn't want.

 

The ball, so to speak, was in Blair's court. If their relationship was ever to alter it would have to be at Blair's instigation, or when he left for good.

 

He missed the fact that Blair had finished his relaxing massage and was now cleaning up after himself. James struggled to put into words his gratitude for the medicals administered by his capable friend, but it all seemed inadequate on his tongue. He finally settled for reaching out and grasping the young man’s arm, squeezing it gently.

 

Blair stopped and James let all the gratitude he felt shine in his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

Blush rose in those perfect, olive skinned cheeks as Blair ducked his head. “You’re most welcome, Master James…”

 

“Please,” James interrupted, holding tightly to the thinner, muscular arm. “please, call me James… master sounds so formal. I would that we could remain friends always?”

 

Blair met his gaze equally and smiled. “Very well… James. You should rest.”

 

James smiled and agreed, releasing the young man’s arm and snuggling down under the sheets and coverings on the bed. Blair left him then, allowing him to sleep. As he drifted off, he wrapped himself in dreams that centered on the beautiful angel that was Blair.


	9. Complexity

A quarter century - that's how long he had been alive and on this earth, Blair mused. In some ways it didn't seem that long, but in others it seemed so much longer. Five years since he had met Brackett… three years since his mother had married a Marquis… two years since he had met the Ellison family.

 

There had been many ups and downs in his life. But happily he had fallen in with a good family who respected him as a man who knew his craft and was strong enough to stand on his own merits. And they cared for him as a member of the family, giving him a warm bed to sleep in, the gift of a sturdy coat during Winter Solstice, and now this, a party to celebrate his birth. He felt almost overwhelmed with gratitude. He felt like he had finally found what he had been seeking for so long - security.

 

It was the best feeling in the world. One wondered how much longer it would last.

 

It had taken Brackett only two years before he made his leering intentions clear. And lately, Blair had been seeing the same longing looks from James. The fact that James was his employer started Blair thinking of the differences between his present and his past. Because truthfully, if it were not for the fact that he were under the man’s employ… he could honestly say he was attracted to James.

 

But he had his principles to uphold. He had used the excuse of not falling into bed with his employer to stay away from Lord Brackett… and it was obvious from conversation with James that he knew about this, therefore he would not force the issue.

 

Only, Blair wanted to be with the quiet businessman. He enjoyed their conversations while walking over the fields. He loved to watch James as he dealt with problems what concerned the workers. He loved when James told a joke, became embarrassed, smiled… He was in love with the older man.

 

Yet he held off, because he was… what? Afraid? Uncomfortable? Uncertain of his standing?

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Blair caught site of yet another visitor to the estate. Focusing his gaze, he gasped sharply as he recognized the lady of high status, standing next to the fireplace. Her red hair piled high upon her head and interwoven with bright jewels that complimented her gown, she smiled and laughed at something that William had obviously shared with her. Blair felt himself drawn to her as if by a magnet until he was in the room, standing directly behind her.

 

“Ah, here is the man of the hour.” William announced as he waved a hand over the woman’s shoulder. She turned and her face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning.

 

“Blair! My baby boy!” Lady Naomi de Alsac looked radiant as always, but her eyes fairly shone with undisguised relief to see Blair healthy, happy and whole. She wrapped her arms around him, tucking her chin across his shoulder and holding him tightly. “I would have come sooner but a Lady’s obligations…”

 

“Mother it is good to see you here now.” Blair replied, soothing her concern of neglect and calming her nerves. One would not know it to look at her, but Naomi was always concerned for the state she left her son in every time she felt the need to better herself. She had met and married the Marquis de Alsac in a surprisingly few weeks and Blair had known instinctively that this arrangement would be for her benefit.

 

And Blair’s current arrangement was to HIS benefit, he was certain of it. He was in a safe environment, surrounded by friends and his makeshift family… and he was in love. “Before you leave, Mother, I need your advice.”

 

Naomi leaned back to get a look at his face. What she saw there must have convinced her as she nodded and smiled tightly. “Before I leave, I promise.”

 

He smiled and released her, turning her around to meet his surrogate mother, Esmeralda, and little brother, Thomas. Naomi smiled and hugged the old woman to her tightly before whispering in her ear, “Thank you for watching over my son.”

 

“Och! Woman, anything for this boy, I would do. You had to let him live his life, and if it helped ease your mind knowing that he was still well looked after with you not being there, my time was not in vain.” Esmeralda gushed, and Blair hid a smile behind his hand. He knew how Ezi really felt about his mother, but like a proper friend, she refrained from speaking in front of family and guests on this, his birthday.

 

Standing against the back wall, Blair noticed that James did not join much in the festivities. As surreptitiously as he could, Blair meandered over to stand next to the handsome man, his back leaning against one thick muscled arm. “You hold yourself back tonight; this is not like you, James. Normally you are the epitome of a gracious host, is there anything troubling you?”

 

James stiffened behind him and he turned to catch the other man’s eye. What he faced wasn’t anger or upset… it was pure lust. He shivered slightly at the passion he glimpsed in those bright blue eyes. James swallowed convulsively and glanced away while his hands trembled. When he looked back at Blair, his eyes were beseeching. “Do not punish my father for my thoughts of you.”

 

"What?" Blair stood stunned as James turned on his heel and all but fled his presence. Flicking his gaze this way and that, he caught sight of William looking after his older son, the slump of his shoulders showing that the old man knew what the trouble was. Blair decided that he needed to get to the bottom of this immediately and walked out after the other man.

 

He found James in the orchard just off the terrace, his back to the great stone house. Stopping behind the other man, Blair let out a great sigh. “James, tell me what did you mean by that, why would I punish your father and for what? I cannot understand if I am kept blinded.”

 

James turned disbelieving eyes towards him. “You haven’t seen it, have you? You have no idea what you do to me?”

 

Blair closed his eyes. So he had not been wrong in what he had witnessed. “Oh, I see. James," he paused to gather his thoughts, and then continued. “I had not realized, Master James, that it had become quite so... er, Well what I mean is that if you wish, I could leave so as to—“

 

“No!” James whirled around and grabbed Blair by the arms, hauling him in close and hugging him tightly. “Do not leave my father. This place is all he has, and you have made it into a veritable paradise.”

 

Releasing Blair, James stood away, keeping his hands to his sides. “I did not mean for this to happen, Master Sandburg. Why or when it started, I have no idea - but I have no intentions of making you feel uncomfortable, or making you feel as if you had to leave... You have finally found a home, and I would not drive you from it in fear as you already have been driven from one once before."

 

Blair sucked in a deep breath, held it, and released it, fighting to steady his nerves. So that was why… Blair belatedly realized and was conflicted. He had no idea what to tell the other man, it wasn't like he hadn't been fighting an attraction of his own for a while now after all. But before he could marshal his thoughts into order James pitched him off balance yet again.

 

"Please, you should stay and I should go." James said thickly, as if the words were fighting to stay in his throat and he was forcing them out regardless. "My father only needs one son to carry on the family business. I can go elsewhere and live out my days in happiness… or a relative facsimile thereof."

 

Blair's gaze snapped to meet that of the older man's in something akin to shock. "James, you would give up your home and standing for me? But whyever for?”

 

James took a half step forward, leaning over to whisper in Blair’s ear but touching him nowhere, “I would do it so that you could be at peace.”

 

Blair’s breath stopped. Again. He could have sworn his heart had ceased to beat for a fraction of a second as he heard the heartfelt words from James. The man was willing to give up his life for him… give up his heart for him… oh GOD, the agony! Blair stared back at James, his heat fairly pounding out of his chest. Finally he realized he had to say something to the man. But what? What do you say to a man who gives you the moon and stars on a platter?

 

Reassurance might be a good start, he supposed. "Be easy my friend, I'll not leave your father or the Estate without just cause. I'll work for as long as I am needed, or until I am told to go."

 

James sighed, relief flooding his face. With a careful gaze, he replied, “I shall not press you in this matter, Master Blair. Your body and your heart are your own. Your status and good standing in this home are not dependent on you sleeping with me.”

 

Blair’s mouth tightened, “Very well, I understand that. You are nothing like that incomparable cur, Brackett. But then what is the reason for you to leave, if we are both at an understanding?”

 

James looked off in the direction of the high hillside where there stood a great abandoned watch tower. “Because… Blair… much as Lord Brackett, I am drawn to you… I will not compromise your faith in me, but I do not have such faith in myself that I can withstand your charms any better than he.”

 

And with that said, he wasted no more time. Back straight and with measured, sure steps, he turned for the stables. Blair just stood there and watched, dumbfounded. Did James really mean to leave right now, this moment? Was there nothing he could do or say to help this situation? His shoulders sagged and he thought no, he guessed not as he watched the handsome lord ride out.


	10. Confessions

William watched as Blair entered through the kitchens and joined the main party in the ballroom. His purposeful stride to the fireplace bespoke a man with a dilemma that he was uncertain of the outcome. With a soft word to Naomi, he escorted the Lady to speak to her son.

 

“Blair it appears that you are upset,” began the old man, “Perhaps your mother and I could give you some advice to help you?”

 

Blair matched his gaze to that of William, took a breath to speak, and blew it out in a huff only acknowledging his need with a nod before allowing William to lead them to the upstairs library. It was the same library that James had taken Blair after a visit from Brackett during Winter Solstice. After seeing Naomi to her seat, William poured goblets of the vineyards best wines for the three of them before sitting in another chair nearby. Blair sat across from Naomi, his eyes fixed on the fireplace, his fingers wrapped elegantly around his glass.

 

When silence reigned for another few minutes, William felt that someone needed to begin the discussion facing them. “I take it that James has lost his fight with himself?”

 

Blair’s eyes snapped to meet his and William knew he had struck a nerve. Regardless, he continued on as if it were nothing unusual. “He has been fighting it for, I think, a month consciously – but I am sure you realize he's been at war with himself for much longer than that. I am surprised he finally told you. I believed that he would take the secret to his grave.”

 

Naomi flicked her gaze from Blair to William, and back again. Her expression was that of confusion. William reached over and took her hand in his, leaning in as if to impart some special secret.

 

“Did you know that your son is a very strong young man? He holds true to his convictions.”

 

Lady Naomi nodded her head sagely, “Yes, that sounds like my boy.”

 

William chuckled, “I still wish I had been more of a fly on the wall when Brackett came home that night he made his hideous mistake.”

 

Naomi flicked a glance in his direction that was very confused. Of course, Blair wouldn’t have burdened his mother with the details of his transfer from Brackett estate to Ellison estate. William turned his gaze on Blair, who looked at the fire, his expression shuttered. So, this is how the boy would play the game, eh?

 

“But it is safe to say that Blair’s credibility and incomparable standards are secure here. James would never do something as untoward as compromise Blair’s employment and security with talk of bedding him.” William carried on as if he were not the only one speaking. Naomi gasped at this turn of conversation and Blair… Blair finally gave the old man a withering gaze.

 

Naomi reached over and laid a delicate hand on William’s arm, “Are you saying that Leigh Brackett dared to lay a hand on my son in such a way?”

 

William smoother his fingers over the fine boned hand and smiled reassuringly. “Take heart, my dear. It was only a twisted ankle and maybe a bit of bruised rib. He mended well enough once he was free, and here.”

 

“Lord Brackett stepped outside his boundaries, yes.” Blair agreed near silently from the other side of the room. He turned to face his mother confidently. “But he got no satisfaction from me, Naomi. Worry not; your little boy has not been despoiled… If anything, I gave the illustrious Lord Brackett at least some of what he deserved that night.”

 

William chuckled heartily, “And every day, week, month and year since then, my boy. You brought with you a wealth of knowledge in the ways of running this place, it has done us good. And Brackett’s profits ill.”

 

Blair’s reply was a lift of the shoulder and a turning of the eyes back to the fire. William turned back to Naomi to carry on the conversation, pausing here and there to allow Blair a word in edgewise, which he never took. “Brackett has been known to take in impressionable young men, praise them to the heavens, and then let it be known that it was an expectation of the young man to join his Master in more personal settings.”

 

Naomi’s gasp was enough to show that she understood. William smiled back at her, “But not your Blair. When we met him, he had just rebuffed Lord Brackett again, and was making his long trek back to the estate, I assumed to pack. But, knowing the boy had nowhere to go, and nothing to do, James and I believed that it would be best if we offered a new chance. The next day he was on our doorstep.”

 

“And has been with you ever since.” Naomi finished. William nodded and smiled again. She joined him for a moment, and then the smile fell as she glanced back at Blair. “But then, when did James begin to have feelings for my son?”

 

“He doesn’t know,” muttered Blair as he drained his glass. “He could not tell me how or why. He only knew that one day he looked on me as a friend and the next...”

 

William leaned over and laid a hand on the closest knee. “Yes, but as I said before, I believe that the feelings were there much longer than he or you could ever have suspected. But, much like you, James is a man of integrity and honor. He would never betray your trust.”

 

Blair nodded. “I suspect that is why he left.”

 

William’s gaze narrowed at the news even as a great flash of lightening and clap of thunder made the announcement that the storm was here. His gaze was drawn to the window where the fury of nature was all too visible and his face took on an alarmed cast. Turning back to Blair he asked urgently, “Where did he go?”

 

Blair canted his head to the side, “North, towards the edge of the vineyard. To the castle tower on the edge of the property.”

 

William shuddered as another flash of lightning ripped across the windows, the bone shaking thunder following almost immediately afterwards. Water sheeted over the glass as the rain slanted down relentlessly. The old man worried the mother and son in his library as he seemed to shrink a bit right in front of them. Ignoring them for a moment, he began to whisper, “Oh dear... James!”


	11. Curses

Staring out at the endless fields, James turned his thoughts inward, looking at himself as if through another’s eyes. In his own heart, he found himself lacking. He had done what was required of him as an honest and trustworthy man. And he had lost his heart. It was a painful thought.

 

In his mind, he knew he had done right. He had justly taken himself away from the temptation and protected the young man who haunted his dreams. Yet his soul screamed at the separation. If he had met Blair at any other time, in another situation, he would have wooed the young man and happily loved him forever. But, instead James had to admit that the timing was wrong. Blair worked in the vineyard, he was a hired man of the estate. James blinked against the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes.

 

So engrossed in himself was he that he did not hear the approach of the man behind him.

 

“You judged me for wanting exactly the same thing that you are wanting now. Oh, the irony of how the mighty has fallen. So, tell me what is the difference between you and me, James?” a voice called. James turned and came face to face with Leigh Brackett. This was entirely the last thing he needed on this night. Glancing at the skies, noting the placement of the clouds, he dropped his gaze back to meet his opponent. Truthfully he knew himself to be better than Brackett, but for one slight difference.

 

"I would say Day and Night Brackett." Jim called back, the inference plain. Brackett bristled, and Jim found in himself a little devil urging him on. “Unlike you, Brackett, I know when to release the dove and let it fly away, rather than trying to train it to do my bidding. Unlike you, I am interested in him for his mind and his heart, not just his body. And as for the last to how we are different - unlike you, I know when to turn and walk away, rather than stay and cause strife - like now." James turned away from him then, and moved to step into the tower that stood on the edge of the property.

 

The winded picked up, whipping both men’s clothes. James lifted his chin and scented the rain on the breeze. It wouldn’t be long now. Behind him Brackett moved to follow, his words like venom in his ears.

 

“Oh, so you believe that just because you showed him a noble face, he will come to you with open arms? Not that one, James. He is one to wave friendship at you and then pull away when matters of the heart come into play. Toys with your feelings and tosses you to the side when he grows weary of you.” Brackett continued to taunt as he followed James into the ruined castle. Every false statement washed off James like water from the rain that was beginning to silently fall. The lightening sounded not too far away. Not too much longer now.

 

“Brackett, you never understood him. Never tried. He is so much more than a warm body to keep tethered to your bed. He has a mind that thinks things through in different ways. He is amazing, and you will never see what I do.” And now the thunder sounded, and the lighting moved closer. And soon the final flash and the last crash.

 

James was stunned by the bright lightning that both seared his eyes and stung his nose with the reek of some sharp chemical. His already unsteady frame was rocked by the thunder's subsequent rolling wave of sound, a wave he both felt and heard in every part of himself. The assaults on his senses were exactly what he'd been looking for when he'd come out to this remote location, and he could feel himself begin to slip away...

 

But he had forgotten about Brackett.

 

So distracted in his search for oblivion and peace, he hadn't noticed the man was still following him. Until the moment that he blinked and found himself face to face with the redolent, rather unsavory vermin of a man.

 

 

Until that moment, James had thought that he'd be able to slip away quietly - but no, he was stuck with this... this... nattering oaf. This contemptible knave who for some unknown reason came to believe that he was God's gift to the world, or at the very least his small corner of it.

 

Why?

 

Why did he get saddled with the company of the worthless, addle-pated clod who acted like his best toy had been stolen and so he was perfectly justified in throwing a tantrum when all James had wanted was to die in peace?

 

Peace he was guaranteed not to have with Brackett around, that was for certain as the man sputtered at him. "Oh, what is it that you see that I don't? What does your *superior* breeding show you that my lesser breeding has missed then?"

 

Vexed by the nauseating little man, James blinked and took a step back to gain space that Brackett was ill-inclined to grant him as they dueled with words rather than swords. Frankly, James would have preferred the swords. Fighting with Brackett thus left James with a damp face as the other man spewed out vile obscenities along with his baseless charges. Without actually trying, James could even see the droplets form and flip from Bracket’s tongue.

 

Finally, James decided that enough was enough. With one hand he caught hold of Brackett’s coat close to the throat, and with the other he punched the man in the jaw, knocking him out instantly. Dropping the man back on the ground, James stepped over him and went to pull the two horses standing out in the increasingly hard rain into the shelter of the ruins. Once they, and Brackett, were secured, James climbed the stone steps inside the wall and settled himself in one corner of the upper room, where the rain could not get him, the wind could not distract him and the thunder could be heard clearly through the stone wall to his back.

 

Now he could wait and let the darkness take him.

 

o-O-o

 

Blair gently laid a hand on William’s shoulder. The older man started visibly, but then turned tired eyes back on the younger man, a tired smile accompanying it. “You may think this a very odd, possibly impossible explanation, but James is more special than anyone in the world.”

 

Blair smiled with him, “I agree James is a very special man.”

 

William sighed and dropped his gaze. “No, I mean he is *very* special. At five years of age he was lost in the fields. He wasn't found for three days, not until he found a road himself and emerged from the tall wheat, then a carter saw him and brought him home.”

 

William sat heavily on the nearby divan, his hand grasping Blair’s arm and dragging him along. “James' peculiarities began to surface soon afterwards; his senses seemed to have become much more acute than those around him. His skin would react violently with weeping rashes and livid welts to practical fabrics, so we had sheets and undergarments of the finest silk made for him. Bathing daily with soap became a necessity for all on the property, as otherwise James' nose would rebel. Reflective surfaces were allowed to tarnish or cloud because he had been found staring lost and barely breathing more than once and they were often found to be the cause. Frankly, it was a nightmare for the next few years as we struggled to figure out the wherefores and reasoning behind all the troubles he was having. But we persevered and things became manageable again if not entirely comfortable.”

 

Naomi leaned forward and laid a commiserating hand on William's knee. "Children who are special can be the most rewarding, but finding that truth can be... hard to come to."

 

William smiled wryly at the woman who was the mother of a genius and knew she could somewhat relate. "Yes, it can. Things were very bad around that time too. Shortly after all this had started I lost my wife, Mary-Margaret, to childbirth when she gave me Steven. I was lost, fumbling in the dark to try and navigate the mysteries of parenthood with a newborn and a child who sensed too much."

 

"Sensed too much - that is a very descriptive way of describing it." Blair murmured from where he had been sitting so silently. William turned and seemed almost surprised to see him there still.

 

"Well it's as accurate as I can get, I really have no idea what it is that James goes through, all I can do is try my best to be there for him - and for the most part, let him go his own way."

 

Blair smiled. “Yes, James is a man used to doing things his own way, isn't he?” He stood and looked out the window towards the hills and the castle ruins. Pensively he asked, “What will happen to him out there with the rain, the lightning and thunder?”

 

William’s sigh echoed in the room. “He has been known to become lost on nights such as this... We would often find him staring off into space, or cowering in pain in the corner of the room.”

 

Blair glanced back at the other man, "He knows he is vulnerable like that to this kind of weather?" William nodded, and Blair burst out "But why would he go out there alone then?"

 

There was something in William's eyes, something that made Blair's stomach flip uncomfortably as he tried to get a clear reading of it, but the older man turned away. "William? Please, would you tell me why he would go out alone on a night such as this when he knows the danger he is courting?"

 

William nodded once, “He will see it as his duty to you. To keep himself from bringing pain into your life. But without someone there to stop it, he will slip away, and most likely die.”

 

“Die? How?” Blair turned concerned eyes on William. He didn’t want James to die, ever. William matched his gaze, bright blue eyes wet with unshed tears.

 

“He will simply stop breathing, Blair. And then he will die.”

 

The flash of lightning punctuating this last remark sent shivers down Blair’s spine. The booming thunder that followed had him taking to his heels, racing for the stairs and out to the barn. Naomi sat; her mouth gaping open in a most unladylike way, so shocked was she by her son’s reaction.

 

William watched the rain fall and prayed that his son was all right, and that Blair would reach him in time.


	12. Cures

The rain was finally coming down in great sheets outside the stone walls of the ruins. James sat in his corner and let the sensation of water running down the stone fill his entire being as he relaxed into the darkness that was gradually seeping in through the edges of his mind. Soon, it would be soon, he could tell.

 

Soon he would slip into the still darkness and drift way. Soon his family would not have to worry about him ever again. Soon Blair would have peace once again. Soon, soon...

 

The lighting flashed and the thunder crashed, very close now. Jim’s hearing spiked and he clapped his hands over his ears. His control cut out completely. He was lost now, truly lost.

 

o-O-o

 

Blair raced through the driving rain with the castle ruins his only focus. The horse beneath him was a good one, having lived and walked these grounds for several years. Blair put everything else out of his mind but one. He had to reach James. As he rode, he began to mutter and curse, his voice rising with each new obscenity.

 

“Simple minded, honor controlled, clod-pated fool!” He didn’t know if James had already lost his ability to hear, but he was determined to continue on no matter how long it took. “Is this what you think I want? For you to leave your family and friends? To die alone and lonely, thinking yourself unwanted and unloved? Crazy, stupid fool!”

 

He saw the ruins in the distance and, at one point, they were backlit with lightening. Blair flinched when the thunder rumbled in its wake. He was most likely out of time, but he was not about to give up now.

 

As he and his horse arrived near the stone walls Blair noticed that there were two horses just inside, munching on hay that had been strewn on the ground. He hobbled his own horse and cautiously entered, finding the trussed body of Lord Brackett against the far corner, as far from the damp as possible. He breathed a sigh of relief then, that James was not hurt, as he noted no blood on the other man’s hands.

 

Standing in the center of the ruins, his heart hammering in his chest, Blair visually searched for James. Another flash of lighting and a low moan brought his attention to the upper floor, and it was there that he found James, curled into a near fetal position with his hands clasped over his ears.

 

“James!” Blair raced to the man’s side, pushing and shoving until he had James in a semi-reclined position against the wall. Once he was reasonably sure that James was steady, Blair climbed half into his lap, wrapping himself around the prone body and pressing the great head against his chest. While he worked, Blair constantly talked to the man, “James, you need to come back to me now, this is not fair for us. You left me before I could fix things with you. That was very rude of you, of course.”

 

He didn’t know if his words were reaching James in his darkened mind, but he continued anyway. Stroking the man’s back and breathing in his ear, Blair sought to reach that which was being taken from him, with a vengeance. “Did you know when you walked away from me that you were going to take yourself out of the game completely? I for one had been enjoying your company of late. I was just this day wondering how I could reconcile this difficulty I had. On the one hand I worked for your father. And as such I could not fall in love or allow my employer to bed me.”

 

He paused a moment, watching the rain fall just outside the far window. “On the other I have fallen truly, madly and deeply in love with you. I am willing to give up almost anything for you except my heart and soul. Those you have to keep with you, keep them safe for me. Because, James... they already do belong to you.”

 

He didn’t know if he had reached deeply enough, but he had run out of words. And so Blair fell silent, holding the greater man in his arms, silent tears slipping to fall down his cheeks. The thunder rolled and the lightning flashed as the rain continued to tumble down.

 

o-O-o

 

James felt himself on fire. His eyes scalded by the lightning’s flash, his ears ringing from the thunder’s clash. He felt adrift on a sea of pain and misery. He gave himself over to it, clambering for absolution. If only the constant thrumming in his ears would cease!

 

On and on it went, that steady thump, thump, thump. Almost in time with his heartbeat. Another heart perhaps. But who, who would have come here for him when he sought only to die. Eventually, frustrated, James concentrated on the sound, seeking to push it to the side so that he could resume his dyeing in peace.

 

But the constant rhythm would not cooperate with him, and he struggled mightily. It was during this struggle that he lost some control and was awash in sensations. Someone rubbed his back while hot air caressed his cheek. Someone was speaking to him. He decided to find out who had come for him, if for no other reason than to tell them to go away.

 

The words he heard nearly stopped his heart.

 

“James, I love you...”

 

The voice was unmistakable, though the words were not what he had ever thought to hear in his lifetime. Blair. Sweet, beautiful, understanding, marvelous Blair had come for him. But why? How? He had to know, it was imperative that he understand this turn of events before he slipped away. Slowly, with first hearing and then eventually all other senses, James pulled himself from the zone. Blair had fallen silent by this time and James was loath to move him as it appeared that he had slipped off to sleep.

 

Something, some shift or shiver, must have alerted the man, for moments later Blair had sat up and was gently stroking a hand down James’ cheek. “James?”

 

James moved slightly, dumping the younger man in the warmer corner of the wall and using himself as a wind buffer when it began to pick up suddenly. Blair, unprepared, gasped when he was moved. James opened his eyes and gazed down into the startling blue that stared back at him. With a gentle smile, James replied, “Hello, Master Blair.”

 

Blair matched his smiled, “I do hope you will call me by my Christian name again, James.”

 

James frowned slightly, “Oh, well... Hello Blair.”

 

Blair nodded once. “Much better. Such titles should be reserved for polite strangers. Something that you and I are not.”

 

James thought this over before replying, “Then you must always call me James, never Lord or Master.”

 

Blair nodded once again. “I believe I can live with that,” he replied with a hint of mirth in his voice. James sighed and held Blair just a bit tighter. Something was still confusing him though.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Blair snorted before snuggling deeper into James’ arms. “I am here because I want to be. Is that not enough?”

 

James chuckled, “No, no. I am quite content to have you here for as long as you wish to be. But I am a little perplexed as to the sequence of events that I seem to have missed.”

 

Blair sighed before shoving at the shoulder blocking him. When James moved to sit against the wall again, Blair moved to straddle his lap, blue eyes gazing into blue. “All right, let us get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. Are you ready?”

 

James nodded. Blair grinned.

 

“I can no longer remain employed by your father,” stated the young man frankly. James blinked once, and then began to shiver with fear.

 

“But... you promised. You said you would never leave the Vineyard.” Blair reached out and stayed any other words James was about to say with a firm hand across his lips.

 

“I promised I would not leave your father or brother. I promised I would stay and keep the vineyard going... I did not say I would remain as a hired man for the task.” He stopped speaking then, his eyes watching and waiting for something as he held James’ own. It took a moment, but then finally James began to understand.

 

“You will not work there as a hired man, but you would stay there... with me?” James knew he had gotten it right when Blair’s face lit up with the largest smile that he had ever seen.

 

“Yes, James. I would remain with you. From now until the end of time,” Blair replied with conviction. His face, now so close to James’ own, glowed with happiness. Then James felt the shivers and recognized the dampness of Blair’s clothes for what it was. With a sudden move, James resumed his place over Blair, tucking the younger man in to his side and bracing him against the cold winds that now howled in earnest.

 

“As soon as this wind calms down, and this rain ceases, you and I will take Brackett back to the main house, get him escorted back to his own lands and out of our immediate environs - and then I will see you into a warm bed.” James spoke firmly. Blair looked up at him, shivering from the cold but with eyes dark in lust.

 

“Will you, then, also be the one to warm me in the bed?” asked the younger man. James laughed.

 

“You will be the death of me, I can almost sense it.” James wrapped his greater bulk around his friend, attempting to elevate the shivering he could hear was fairly rattling the teeth out of the young man. Blair shrugged, as if allowing himself to love Jim finally gave himself a pass to be flirtatious and tempting. Then he turned serious as he reached a hand up to caress one cheek softly.

 

“When this is settled and we are comfortable. I want to know more about your senses. You would be a greater asset to the vineyard and dairy.” Blair tried to remain low-key about his interest, but James was curiously not afraid. He had come to terms with his curse some time ago, yet Blair saw it as a miracle, he could see it in the young man’s eyes. With a nod, James answered his young love, still attempting to tuck him away from the wind.

 

Soon the wind changed and deflated, the rains stopped and James felt Blair’s temperature begin to rise again. Their bodies were so close, James could almost feel steam rise from both them. Gently, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Blair’s. “When we get back, I want to take you to heights of pleasure you have never seen.”

 

Blair’s eyes shone brightly as his whispered, “You would be surprised the heights of pleasure I have seen, my own.”

 

James laughed at the taunt, excited by the prospect of actually being with his heart’s desire. Standing, he reached down and helped Blair to his feet, leading him down the narrow stone steps as the light continued to fade. Brackett was just rousing himself when they reached him and sputtered and snarled all the way back to the manor house. James hardly heard him, focused as he was on Blair.

 

Blair, his light, his heart. His love.

 

~Conclusion~


End file.
